This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dorothea V. Parker, Leader The Biomedical Technology Service Laboratory (BTSL) at Morehouse School of Medicine has been in existence for twenty years. During this time, the BTSL has enhanced and supported the biomedical research of the basic and clinical science faculty at the institution tremendously. This support extends to the personnel in their laboratories as well as graduate and undergraduate students from the medical school and neighboring AUC institutions. The BTSL is the largest core facility at the institution occupying eight laboratory locations on the main campus. It provides consistent support for all types of multi-use equipment, research necessities, techniques, group as well as one on one instrumentation instruction and protocol development. The BTSL also currently offers the specialized services of monoclonal and polyclonal antibody production. Monoclonal antibodies are produced using Balb/c mice. Polyclonal antibodies are produced using New Zealand white rabbits. The polyclonal and monoclonal core makes antibodies against conjugated synthetic peptides, soluble proteins,0 chemokines, cytokines, cellular antigens, protein bands excised from polyacrylamide gels plus a variety of other antigens. The Cytometry and Cell Sorting Function was placed back under the BTSL. The technician, Dr Udai Singh, for the Cytometry and Cell Sorting Function left the school in late 2007/early 2008. Additionally, the equipment, which was very old is now essentially down. Service Charges: Service charges have remained the same as those listed in last year's report. We are currently assessing and considering new charge amounts. 1) Liquid Nitrogen $0.85/liter 2)Monoclonal Antibody Production $1,500.00 (includes animal costs, inoculations, fusion and cloning) The price for outside investigators is $2,000.00. 3) Polyclonal Antibody Production charges are based on the number of rabbits, immunizations, bleeds and the serum amount required.